Memory arrangements usually comprise a plurality of memory cells. In some cases, each memory cell stores one bit. Various types of memory arrangements and corresponding memory cells may be used, for example SRAM (static random access memory), dual port SRAM, multi-port SRAM, DRAM (dynamic random access memory), flash memory, resistive RAM, STT-MRAM (spin transfer torque magneto-resistive random access memory), PC-RAM (phase change random access memory), CB-RAM (conductive bridging RAM) or ROM (read only memory). Memory arrangements like other kinds of circuits have undergone an increasing miniaturization in recent years. However, with decreasing feature sizes a variation of threshold voltages is increasing due to increasing variations when manufacturing the circuits. This may lead to a reduced stability (often characterized by a static noise margin SNM) and/or a reduced writability (often characterized by a write margin WM) of memory cells like SRAM cells and may limit the usage of such cell at low voltages. Furthermore, high temperatures which are required by some applications like automotive applications may have a further negative impact on stability and/or writability. On the other hand, operation at low voltages and high temperatures is desirable for some applications.